Damsel in Distress
by twilightslittleangel
Summary: If Lily Evans could wish away on a star she would wish to relieve the stress she has currently been experiencing due to the masked ball, seventh year and all of the normal things. That changes when she meets James Potter...
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the land of the crazies! were lollipops and daises dance around in tutus singing songs from Burlesque. This is gonna be another Harry Potter Fic and i hope that you like it. i like reviews. preferably ones that arent critizing my writing. i write what i like and no one can stop me. or you could tell me about a really good book thats free for a kindle, about your pet llama or about twilight harry potter dragons all that other good stuff. love twilightslittleangel... -BIG HUGS TO THOSE WHO POSITIVELY REVIEW!-

* * *

Lily Evans thought as herself as a damsel in distress usually. she knew that she wasn't, she almost never got into trouble being the nerd of Gryffindor and all. she was a quiet person who kept to herself and her one absolute best friend, Victoria. Being head girl in seventh year, she had enough homework to do and almost never had time to socialize and she didn't want to. she was unique in her own kind of way, keeping all her stress and other wants down underneath her. she was well aware one of these days she would snap, but until then she was content. walking to class she ran into Victoria who started blabbering about her day so far.

"hi lily, how are you! I hope you are good, because I am and guess what? this morning at breakfast Dumbledore had announced a ball for the six and seventh years. Awesomeness in a box, right?..." Victoria had a way to keep talking and talking. if you gave her the chance she would probably yell out to the world all of her deepest secrets. she never shut up. ever.

the only productive thing that Victoria had said was that Dumbledore was letting the six and seventh years have a ball soon. lily had never been to a ball because they usually were 'you had to have a date' or 'it is mandatory to go to the ball' and all things annoying. this one was rumored to be a masked ball by the way Victoria said it. she wouldn't need to have a date...but would her inner self let her go to this ball? soon her conscience and her mind started battling each other as she started on her Defense Against the Dark Arts notes.

later that day, Victoria came over to bug lily again. this was typical, she almost always bugged her while she was doing her homework during supper. either she would braid her long, red locks or she would poke her. she was the most annoying person on this half of the planet. soon, she flipped at Victoria and started the plans for the dress shopping. Victoria was blabbing about a place she could go to get custom costumes for the masquerade, while lily's gaze drifted away. it drifted toward the boy with the jet black, messy hair and the wonderful green eyes every one got lost in. James Potter. he was out of her league and she didn't want someone that was stuck up, not able to do his own homework, and fulfill more obligations to group he belonged to instead of his girlfriend, if he had one at the moment. everyone wanted to date James, and if you didn't you were considered weird and unnatural. lily had gotten used to that name.

the next week was considered uneventful, Victoria and herself planned fun things to do, she was kicked out of ancient runes because she knew them all and was at the top. she had a free block and so she was going to use it wisely, going to the library to look up some muggle fairy tales, to plan what she was going to be for the masked ball. meandering throughout the library was like second nature to lily, she had spent so much time in there. most of the books had been touched by her, so when she got to the muggle fiction, she realized she never had as reason to be here before. this was all different to her. cautiously she looked at the spines of the books, looking for one that seemed interesting. the most odd one she found was a small, ripped and torn one that read 'Grimm Fairy Tales' by the Grimm brothers. forgetting the title she started laughing mentally at the last name of the authors. Grimm was a funny muggle last name, like 'Bush' or 'Washington' was. lily walked over to her reserved chair she had in the library to read the first few pages.

she opened the book only to find a table of contents. she looked through the titles of the short stories. there was a few odd ones, like 'The Water of Life' and 'Hansel and Gretel'. this didn't surprise lily, she knew that her muggle family had some odd names for things. Especially for book titles, some of them were called odd names, like Mrs. Frisby and the Rats of Nihm. she never had understood that book. or why it had its title. she told herself to close it and started reading.

'

_There once lived a man and a woman who always wished for a child, but could not have one. These people had a little window at the back of their house from which a splendid garden could be seen. The garden was full of the most beautiful flowers and herbs. It was, however, surrounded by a high wall, and no one dared to go into it because it belonged to an witch, who had great power and was feared by all the world. _

_One day the woman was standing by the window and looking down into the garden, when she saw a bed which was planted with the most tasty rapunzel. It looked so fresh and green that she longed for it and had the greatest desire to eat some. This desire increased every day. The woman knew that she could not get any of it and grew more pale and miserable each day. _

_Her husband was worried about her and asked "What is wrong my dear?"_

_"Ah," she replied, "if I can't eat some of the rapunzel from the garden behind our house I think I shall die." _

_The man, who loved her, thought, "Sooner than let my lovely wife die, I will bring her some of the rapunzel myself, no matter what the cost." _

_In the twilight of the evening, he climbed over the wall into the garden of the witch, hastily grabbed a handful of rapunzel and took it to his wife. She at once made herself a salad and ate it happily. She, however, liked it so much - so very much, that the next day she longed for it three times as much as before. If he was to have any rest, her husband must once more descend into the garden. In the gloom of evening, therefore, he set out again; but when he had climbed over the wall he was terribly afraid, for he saw the witch standing before him. _

_"How dare you," she said with angry look, "sneak into my garden and steal my rapunzel like a thief? You shall suffer for this!"_

_"Ah," the frightened husband answered, "please have mercy, I had to have the rapunzel. My wife saw it from the window and felt such a longing for it that she would have died if she had not got some to eat." _

_Then the witch allowed her anger to be softened, and said to him, "If this is true, I will allow you to take as much as you like, only I make one condition. You must give me the baby daughter your wife will bring into the world; she shall be well treated, and I will care for it like a mother." The man in his fear consented and when the baby was born the witch appeared at once, gave the child the name of Rapunzel and took the baby away with her._

_Rapunzel grew into the most beautiful child beneath the sun. When she was twelve years old, the witch shut her into a tower, which lay in a forest. The tower had no stairs or doors, but only a little window at the very top. When the witch wanted to go in, she stood beneath the window and cried,_

_"Rapunzel, Rapunzel,_

_Let down your hair."_

_Rapunzel had magnificent long hair, fine as spun gold, and when she heard the voice of the witch she wound her braids round one of the hooks of the window, and then the hair fell down the side of the tower and the witch climbed up by it._

_After a year or two, it came to pass that the Prince rode through the forest and went by the tower. He heard a song which was so lovely that he stood still and listened. This was Rapunzel who in her loneliness passed her time singing. The Prince wanted to climb up to her, and looked for the door of the tower, but none was to be found. He rode home, but the singing had so deeply touched his heart, that every day he went out into the forest and listened to it. _

_Once when he was standing behind a tree listening to Rapunzel song, he saw the witch come and heard how she cried,_

_"Rapunzel, Rapunzel,_

_Let down your hair."_

_Then Rapunzel let down the braids of her hair, and the witch climbed up to her. _

_"If that is the ladder by which one mounts, I will for once try my fortune," thought the Prince and the next day when it began to grow dark, he went to the tower and cried,_

_"Rapunzel, Rapunzel,_

_Let down your hair."_

_Immediately the hair fell down and the Prince climbed up._

_At first Rapunzel was terribly frightened when a man such as her eyes had never seen, came to her; but the Prince began to talk to her quite like a friend and told her that his heart had been so stirred by her singing that it had let him have no rest. Then Rapunzel lost her fear, and when he asked her if she would take him for her husband - and she saw that he was kind and handsome, she said yes, and laid her hand in his. _

_She said, "I will willingly go away with you, but I do not know how to get down. Bring a bit of silk with you every time you come and I will weave a ladder with it. When that is ready I will climb down and we shall escape together." They agreed that until that time he should come to her every evening, for the old woman came by day. _

_The witch knew nothing of this, until once Rapunzel said in her distraction, "Oh my, you are so much heavier when you climb than the young Prince." _

_"Ah! you wicked child," cried the witch "What do I hear thee say! I thought I had separated you from all the world but you have deceived me."_

_In her anger she clutched Rapunzel beautiful hair, seized a pair of scissors - and snip, snap - cut it all off. Rapunzel lovely braids lay on the ground but the witch was not through. She was so angry that she took poor Rapunzel into a desert where she had to live in great grief and misery._

_The witch rushed back to the tower and fastened the braids of hair which she had cut off, to the hook of the window, and when the Prince came and cried,_

_"Rapunzel, Rapunzel,_

_Let down your hair,"_

_she let the hair down. The Prince climbed to the window, but he did not find his dearest Rapunzel above, but the witch, who gazed at him with a wicked and venomous look. _

_"Aha!" she cried mockingly, "You've come for Rapunzel but the beautiful bird sits no longer singing in the nest; the cat has got it and will scratch out your eyes as well. Rapunzel is banished and you will never see her again!" _

_The Prince was beside himself and in his despair he fell down from the tower. He escaped with his life, but the thorns into which he fell pierced his eyes. Then he wandered quite blind about the forest, ate nothing but roots and berries and did nothing but weep over the loss of his dearest Rapunzel. _

_In this way, the Prince roamed in misery for some months and at length came to the desert where the witch had banished Rapunzel. He heard a voice singing and it seemed so familiar to him that he went towards it. When he approached, Rapunzel knew him and fell into his arms and wept. _

_Two of her tears fell on his eyes and the Prince could see again. He led her to his kingdom where he was joyfully received, and they lived for a long time afterwards, happy and contented._

This story gave lily an idea. she could be rapunzel for the masked ball. she paraded down the hall to start working on her dress designs, Victoria and herself were going to stitch the dresses themselves instead of going to hogshead to buy an over expensive one. this was going to be the best masked ball she would ever go to, and the only one. she thought of jams as her date for the dance and sighed dreamily, then coming back to reality and slapping herself mentally for falling for such a bottom feeder.


	2. Chapter 2

hi again. i would like to tell you that i know that there are some misspelled words in here that are not a part of harry potter. dont worry someday i might fix them. until then i would like it if you reviewed. tell me what you like about this story and i will try and bring more of that into the story. i am aware i can not please everyone but i can try. (")

* * *

"Lily, dear, I think that you are in it too deep. I mean its one thing to get really into designing your dress, but look at you!" Victoria exclaimed. lily had been working on her gown for the ball for nights on end. she had neglected her homework and was sewing the bottom up. lily's dress was a shade of indigo, and the fabric was silky. it would hug her body, and bring out the necessary curves in her body. the mask was going to be bought for it when they went to hogsmead on the weekend. Victoria had started stitching up her dress, but used more magic. lily would enchant it after she did the stitching that was important. her sister Petunia would have been so jealous that she was going to wear a beautiful gown. soon, Victoria had gotten very frustrated, and took out her wand, and quickly finishing up the stitching on the hem. lily was tattered. she had missed meals, had dirty clothing on and had showered in a week or two. she was revolting.

"go take a shower, ill pick out your clothing'' Victoria then ordered and lily listened. she went off to take her shower.

after the shower she had gotten dressed and had finished a weeks worth of homework in an hour. she was quite smart, and Victoria almost had two months of homework she still had to do if she wanted to graduate the seventh year with the rest of her friends. she wasn't a delinquent like everyone else made her sound out to be. as lily and Victoria were walking to the main hall to have supper, Severus Snipe had started walking beside lily.  
"so I see you decided to crawl out of your hiding place." he had stated in the tone of voice that made him seem so heartless.

"yes she did Severus. now why don't you go to your precious friends over at that slithering table and wash your hair?" Victoria yelled back. she hadn't been very fond of him since he heard that he had been lily's best friend until he had gotten into slytherin. now he was an almighty jerk face and hurt everyone. Victoria knew what was right and wrong.

"for your information Victoria, lily and I were best friends before you ever came along, and I still have the right to talk with her." Severus was starting to get annoyed.

"Victoria I will meet you in the hall, imp just going to talk with Severus for a little bit here. okay? scurry along." lily was always a peacekeeper and peace maker. she couldn't bear to have violence be acted out before her. she was still a young girl at heart who only thought love was for fools.

"Severus, you do know that Victoria has an issue with you. why do you have to provoke her. I could try and stop her from getting mad at you but you need to play your part." lily scolded him like a mother scolds a three year old for coloring on the walls. Severus was the nasty three year old.

"she doesn't have the right to make ridicule of me either. imp already of age and I don't want her to make me use magic because I am allowed to."

"Severus don't you ever dare. she is just as much of my friend as you are mine. if you cant get along then I guess I will become antisocial and ignore both of you."

"I don't want that."

Severus couldn't believe lily. they had been friends ever since they had been young. she often sneaked him into her house to protect him from his parents when they got mad at each other and now she was standing up for the most obnoxious 17 year old in the history of magic. she had no judgment skills, but sometimes being able to see the best in the darkest situations was useful. after his last statement he walked to his table, and sat down where his friends were talking about what they would do when they got out of school. out of instinct Severus joined in.

"when I get out of this horrid place I am going to kill Lily Evans."

meanwhile James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black were sitting at the Gryffindor table laughing. they hadn't seen Peter in a while, seems he had enough homework to keep him busy. James Potter loved two things in life, quidditch and Lily Evans. something about her red hair and graceful figure made her seem so special. as he was daydreaming about her Sirius had said something wise to snap him out of his trance. they loved doing things like that. Sirius thought that his life was the center of the universe and that he was God. that's what they were currently talking about.

"I think that God had chosen me to be the chosen one." Sirius bragged, shaking his shaggy head of hair towards James to make him become mad.

"if you think about it logically though, and reread the bible, God sent Jesus to be the chosen one." The words of Remus were always wise.

"Remus, I thought you didn't believe in God."

"James, I started believing when I first turned into a...you know what..."

"I don't know what you are talking about! Tell me James!"

"Sirius, you so know so knock off the two year old act please?" James was beginning to become annoyed at him. usually he wasn't so attention absorbing. James started to feel in the mood for some trouble. he started to smirk and Remus caught on.

"Sirius, we all know how you want lots of attention right now, so why don't you project your voice and tell all the students what you want them to hear." Remus said calmly, but James was rolling on the floor in laughter proving that he was no good at containing himself.

"UMMM...HI PEOPLE. IF YOU DIDNT KNOW I AM SIRIUS BLACK AND I AM NOT COMPLETELY RESPONSIABLE FOR RUINING YOUR SUPPER. JAMES POTTER AND REMUS LUPIN ARE. SO I AM GOING TO SING A SONG..."

and he started to sing a muggle song;

"Hit it up, get it up

Wont let you rest

Hit it up, get it up

This is not a test

Hit it up, get it up

Gotta give me your best

So get your a** up

Show me how you burlesque"

his loud off key singing made everyone cry out in pain, including the teachers. the only two who weren't screaming in pain where James and Remus. James had heard this song before and there was some embarrassing dance to this song that he had also seen. he was laughing so hard that he was crying. Remus was doing the same thing.

lily was giggling. she didn't find what James and Remus made Sirius do funny but she found everyone else's reaction crack dead hilarious. while checking that Victoria was too busy to notice she had slipped out of the room in which she was going to work on the gown for the ball. she had almost finished it, all she had to do was enchant it to look exactly how she had imagined, and get a mask. the mask would have to wait until the coming weekend. until then she was occupied with home work. when she got back to her dorm she enchanted the dress and tried it on. after stepping out of the change room, she noticed that Victoria had returned from the laughing great hall. she had a streak of fear then walked out and asked if her dress looked right.

"that dress is amazing lily. everyone will have a hard time keeping their eyes off of you at the masquerade." and with that Victoria started working on her dress.


	3. Chapter 3

hello people, i have two things on the list today. firstly i now have a facebook page up. search twilightslittleangel on facebook and its the same profile picture as mine right now. it has some pictures and stuff and i find it will be easier to show you what i see so i dont have a hard time. plus if you spread it, i will love you. secondly give me good reviews. please. i dont want anything negative or i am gonna go all twilight girl on you. that is supposed to be a threat. love (")

* * *

lily's dress was beautiful, so when Victoria complemented it she wasn't surprised. she was amazed by everything. how the dress seemed to cling to her when she wore it, but looked drab and ugly without her in it. it was something that would have made her sister jealous. Victoria couldn't be amazed for a long time because she had to finish her dress. it wasn't a floor length formal gown, it was more of a party dress that was hot pink with a black bow tied around the middle. while humming to the muggle cd and cd player from home that she brought to school, she started to clean up her mess. she put the papers away in their folders, in a neat stack inside one of the drawers her side table had. the next song that played started out soft, and it instantly reminded her of James. how she got lost in his eyes. how he always made the school seem like it still had life in it. mentally slapping herself she changed the cd to something more happy, something by Katy Perry. she had enough of herself falling for James. he was always the one to get something that he wanted, and all the girls swooned over him. lily didn't. she was different and she was proud of it.

"lily could you pass me the chopping-things?"

"the scissors you mean? I guess I could...what's the magic word?"  
"avada kedavra"

"wrong" lily said with a hint of arrogance. this was about to get really annoying.

"really lily?" Victoria said, blankly.

"yes."

"please. could you please pass me the scissors lily?"

with that lily passed her the scissors. Victoria was a pure blood but she wanted to learn about muggle. taking muggle studies ever since fourth year and coming over to lily's house often. but lily was sad about her coming over sometimes because she got the wrong image of muggles inside of her head. they usually were very nice but she would watch the news and find out about mass killings or lily's sister would come in and rain on their parade. finishing up her clean up, lily laid down on her bed and started thinking, or day dreaming more like it.

she was proclaiming her love to James. he said yes and they started dating. then she gave birth to a little child. the images being projected inside of her head were vivid. she was there with her red hair piled elegantly on her head, and James was holding her tight. the indigo dress was fluttering in the wind. she woke up to the real world with a start, and remembered her promise not to fall for James Potter with his astonishing good looks and other things. Victoria was having second thoughts about her dress. it wasn't working.

"lily, we should go to the great hall for lunch. I need a break." Victoria complained. she wasn't actually meaningfully complaining, James had come up to her and try to get lily in the same room as James. that was he would work his magic. in return she would get to be the main part in their next prank. hopefully this was going to work.

in the great hall, Dumbledore was eating and speaking with his teachers. Severus snape was being ignorant of the world around him. a few nights ago he had washed his hair, in hopes to ask lily to the masked ball. he still had feelings. even though he said he was going to kill her when he got older, he felt that if he warmed her up he would be able to kill her quickly after their first quarrel. things like that happened in his life and he couldn't avoid them. with little breaths he awaited lily to walk through the doors. when the door opened, he would become nervous only to find that someone else had come through it. would lily ever come?

meanwhile, James was having the same problem. he loved lily Evans and wanted to ask her to the dance, but the marauders were being less then helpful with this task. he thought of it as getting the snitch, in which you were to die trying. he wanted lily. and he was willing to die trying. Sirius was laughing at him, seeing that James was so nervous he was barely eating.

"prongsie, you will do okay. name one girl who hasn't ever swooned or given in to you."

"Lily Evans.''

"not my point James, she will most likely say yes if you make a big scene but I would like to drive your attention to Mr. grease ball over there at the slytherin table.''

sure enough, as James looked over at the table he saw that Severus had washed his hair and it was no longer as greasy as it once was, and lily had walked through the door, in her tank top and yoga pants. as Severus walked up to lily, James started mentally slapping himself.

"YO, PRONGS! this is the time you go and save her from walking misery!" Sirius finished, stuffing his face with more food. he almost at enough food to feed the entire Gryffindor table.

lily finally made it to the great hall, dreary eyed from the awakening sleep she had fallen into before they left. she noticed that Severus was approaching her. shooing away Victoria, she went to Severus.

"hello, Severus."

''hello lily. I have something to ask you.'' Severus said, terrified that he was actually going through with his plan.

"ask away.''

"lily, I was ummm...wondering if you would like to...go to the masquerade with...me?" Severus was shaking almost. he felt as if he was going to puke.

"I thought that a masquerade had no official dates, so I am going alone and I will see who dances with me on the night. then I will have a date. maybe. so, sorry I guess not."

lily felt guilty for not saying yes but it was true. she was going to go to the dance disguised as a princess from a muggle story. she was like rapunzel in the tower in a sense. she had not a clue if she was ever going to get down. she went to go sit with Victoria.

"I failed. I didn't even fail epicly, I just failed like anyone else." James was scolding himself for not getting up and asking.

"James, you will live. from what I heard, she denied Severus from going to the masquerade with him. I didn't hear the rest so get up there and ask." the words of Remus always carried truth and wisdom. it would be foolishness not to listen to him.

"your right Mooney. thanks. if I don't survive you get my textbooks and Sirius gets my bed." Sirius started partying inside of his head as James got up and magnified his voice.

"Lily Evans would you like to go to the masquerade ball with me?" he asked boldly and drawing everyone's attention except Dumbledore's. Dumbledore was talking to one of the teachers who were all watching James like a hawk.

lily was having a total deja vu moment. Severus had asked her and now James. she loved Severus like a brother, and James like a lover. but could she say yes. she couldn't bring herself to do it without hurting Severus, who was watching the scene intently.

"James, I decline. this is a MASKED ball and it seems quite stupid to have a date who is going to be unrecognizable anyways.'' James jaw dropped twenty feet. she had declined James Potter. no one ever did that. as he walked back to his friends he started thinking on how he was going to get the girl. this spelled war.


	4. Chapter 4

hi people. remember that i have a facebook page and i only have one person likes my page...and i wont say who. i have plenty of pictures that you will need to see this more clearer. please!also, review if you like it, or something. i think that no one is reading it if no one reviews much. (")

* * *

James and Remus were having a hard time choosing what they were going to dress Sirius with. more like they were inside of a store that sold street clothing and Sirius wanted to get a head crab hat as a mask, and a zebra print full body suit. why did girls have it easier? Sirius was acting like a two year old and Remus forgot the shiny objects. this was going to fail, and nothing would be epic about it. James had gotten a black suit with a simple black mask, and Remus got a grey suit with a full face mask that was silver with a hat. they had seen lily and Victoria inside of a store in which they where shopping for masks. they didn't have a two year old that refused to choose something normal.

''James, we should leave the store before they send the dementors after us to put Sirius in Azkaban.''

Remus had a point. Sirius was going to end up in St. mungos with the mentally insane or in Azkaban with the evil people. or just the mentally insane. they had no idea. as they exited the building, lily and Victoria were getting out of their store too. they had one bag between them holding their masks. their attention was drawn by Sirius getting a piggy back from Remus. they ran towards the marauders and lily asked;

''do you need some help because it seems that he doesn't have an outfit yet.''

''uh, I'm pretty sure we need help if he is riding on my back!'' Remus chirped back. he was becoming crabbier because the full moon was coming.

''okay, James, Victoria and I will go into that store and we will see what we will find for Sirius. you baby-sit.'' lily said as she pointed at the store across the street. it was called 'formal occasions for informal men.' written in graffiti. they ventured into the store.

''Sirius is a size...'' and James felt stupid as he talked to himself. the girls had already disappeared into the multiple racks of clothing to get the best outfit. in the end he had hot pink skinny jeans, a turquoise top with a tie on it, and a pinstripe vest. and the mask was deep purple with random swirls of various colors. and it sparkled. James was amazed. the girls knew what his best mate wore. he had to get into lily's head. that was final.

lily was experiencing the most odd feeling ever. she had never felt this way before. she felt all soft inside as if James' voice would make her swoon. she couldn't have it like that. she was strong and wouldn't fall for the boy who had everything. she had a life and she was going to use it. she wasn't going to waste it on someone that had a big head. when they emerged from the store with the bag of Sirius' clothing. he was going to be the most eccentric person there. it was supposed to be formal. when they made it to the rendezvous spot they found it empty. Remus let loose a stream of profanities as they had to go into the basement of honey dukes to get back to Hogwarts.

''where are we going?'' lily asked. she knew that the marauders knew every way in and out of the school but this could have led them anywhere.

''to Hogwarts. why lily flower?'' Sirius was finally coming out of his shopping tantrum. he preferred to wear his boxers to a ball because then he would make a statement. he wanted to stand out among the fields of normal people. while they were walking, they had started talking about random things.

''so, lily, what is your favorite book?''

''why do you care James? you don't read.''

''I want to know because then I might read it.''

''my favorite book is called eragon by Christopher paolini, its a muggle story about a boy that finds a dragon egg. its quite good.''

''cool.''

''what's yours James?''

''oh the typical, I don't remember the title but I think that its about quidditch.''

''yeah it is about quidditch prongs!''

''Sirius shut up and go to sleep.''

''what if I want to make a play for lily flower seems that you cant.'' Sirius was being a huge pain in the _ _ _. he was every day.

''are we almost there?'' Remus asked half tired. he hated carrying someone on his back especially before the full moon.

''you can set padfoot down now you know. he's okay.'' said a very annoyed James.

''lily, when we get back we have to try on our masks with our dresses.''

''i know and i think that we will when we get back Victoria.''

''can i come and watch?" sirius was going to make the play for his best mates crush. it wasn't going to work.

later while the girls put on their dresses, james had snuck upstairs where the girls bedroom was. they were getting changed. he snuck in through the bedroom door, it was half open and he did it while they were in the bathroom finishing up the touches on their makeup, not that anyone would see it. when they came out james almost started speaking out, when he was in his invisibility cloak. he was amazed. they looked beautiful. the main reason he did that was because he wanted to know what lily's mask looked like when it came time for the masquerade. it was almost time for the masquerade. it was almost Halloween which was always barely celebrated because nothing really happened. lily's mask was beautiful with two swirls, one purple and one blue on a white background with gold accents. it was beautiful. her red hair had been curled and placed on the top of her head. she had it piled delicately on the top of her head, and had some falling gently onto her face, covering her green eyes. they had locked the door, got undressed and changed into their pajama's. he had barely watched when they had gotten changed. he knew that sirius would have wanted to watch and would have made cat calls, but james knew his duty. then he realized he was standing in front of the closet they put their dresses in. quickly and quietly he slid underneath lily's bed. the gang would never believe the night he had. he listened to them talk.

''lily, james was totally making a play for you and you kept denying him. what's up with that?''

''i don't want to stoop that low Victoria. i know you may like him but i want someone who can actually support themselves and i don't date. i am going to be a bachalorette for life.'' and she turned on her radio and put in a Ke$ha cd. most wizards and witches didn't know muggle music but lily had a catch for the best of it. james liked Ke$ha. she was interesting. james kept listening.

''yeah, while you go and never get out there and have fun i am going to raise some absolute **** and make the best of my life as long as i live. i am going to be the reason this world will rock and roll.'' with that she jumped up off the bed and started singing and dancing to 'We R Who We R' by the infamous Ke$ha. lily got up and joined her. it was a funny sight. he couldn't concentrate on why lily rejected him. he decided to keep planning. he was going to start operation lily part 1 the next morning if he escaped the room he was in now. he was hoping that the marauders would come to his rescue. no such luck.


	5. Chapter 5

this might be the second to last chapter, and i think that its a good one too. i like it. on facebook i have the pictures of the girls outfits, the boys outfits and the pictures for other stories. remember that. i would also like reviews, i think that no one likes my story because no one is reviewing except one person. so please review. have ideas? either make your own story or tell me. up to you. (")

* * *

they day of the dance came faster than the people of Hogwarts thought. first of the last balls for the seventh years. in fact, six and seventh years were only allowed to go. it was the evening of the masked ball, which had been called off so that people could get ready for the ball. in the men's dormitory James, Remus, and Sirius were sitting on their beds joking with each other.

''prongs, just remember what lily's mask looks like. she doesn't know what yours looks like so be someone else for the night. try not to lose her.''

''I will do that for the first hour or two, but if you don't have someone to dance with by then i will laugh at you and we will pig out on the food...sounds good?''

''definitely count me in james and sirius. i highly doubt anyone will want to dance with me.'' remus felt hilarious in his suit. he was jealous of sirius.

''i have a great idea! why don't we put some of the poly juice in the punch.''

''i like that idea. what about you Mooney?''

''i do like that idea. if only we had wormtail, huh? he would have loved it.'' remus was sad that the other one that had some sanity left was gone.

''get over it. he died. or he skipped the last year of school. he's just being a jerk.'' sirius was getting annoyed with all of remus' questioning statements.

''thanks for clearing that up. now lets get to business and decide who's hair we are going to steal. i know that if we did one of us then we would get in trouble and the teachers would know automatically. we could use Severus...'' james was thinking about who they would use. as he was thinking sirius was trying to get his attention.

''YO JAMES! lily is here!'' james paid attention to sirius, checking the door, and being startled all at the same time. he was jumpy now. he wanted to go to the great hall now. not wait another hour.

sirius continued, voicing his opinion;

''i think that we should use someone that no one else knows much of. we could use Lolly Theras or Harold Mickley. those two are the most undefined people. yeah?''

everyone else nodded in agreement.

meanwhile, Victoria and lily were getting dressed. they had finished their showers, putting on the makeup, painting the nails and curling the hair so that it looked just right. This was going to be the night of their life's. they wanted to remember this forever. they had the right to also. they had a great time joking with each other as they sat down to pull up their skirts to put on their shoes. finally they slipped on their masks. and went downstairs. in the common room there were many maidens just gossiping with each other not knowing who is who. Victoria and lily started for the great hall, or just to find a quiet place to go for a little bit. they needed some time with each other. they hadn't felt so hyped up about anything for a long time. soon they found the room of requirement. they walked into the room and sat down and started talking about what they had done in the past and laughed. they hadn't had a time like that for such a long time. they knew that the dance was going to start soon but they wanted to keep talking. they remembered when they accidentally cast a silencing charm on one of the teachers. when their potion in potion class blew up. when they rode the unicorn in care of magical creatures. all the good memories. no one really wanted to deal with the bad memories. soon the clock struck seven and the dance began.

lily and victoria started running down the hall. they almost were too late, but Dumbledore understood how girls were slow sometimes because they thought about beauty instead of anything else. beauty or brains, never both. except for lily, and sometimes victoria when she wasn't being the worlds biggest idiot. the girls had to stand in a line, and the men in a line across from them. they would all bow to each other before going and dancing or anything. lily and victoria danced with each other like total goofballs, while james, remus, and sirius looked for dates to dance with. sirius had the first dance of all three of them. james felt as if he had not lived to his expectations if he couldn't pick up someone to dance with. this was the time for ballroom dancing and then they would speed it up with muggle music and some wizard music. but he needed a partner. he couldn't help but notice a familiar looking mask or two sitting on the sidelines. he whispered the plan into remus' ear and they went to get themselves some partners.

lily couldn't help but notice the two people heading their way. she nudged victoria to act normal, as if that was even possible. when the men stopped in front of them they looked at them like good people and they started to speak;

''we couldn't help but notice that you ladies do not have dancing partners'' ,and the other one finished, ''so would you do the honorable task of dancing with us?''

the girls surely thought that no one would ask them to dance. victoria danced with the stranger in the grey suit, and lily the one in the black suit. the man in the black suit had familiar blue eyes, but lily couldn't remember who it was. then he started to strike up a conversation.

''have you had any of the punch?''

''no, because i have noticed that whoever does drink it turns into Lolly Theras. i don't think i would like a drink of that punch.''

''smart girl.''

they danced in awkward silence for a moment or two, then decided that they should start talking again.

''how many people have you danced with tonight?'' asked james, the mysterious man to lily.

''only one, and that was my best friend. then we stopped because we don't like slow dances. we are the jumpy kind when it comes to balls.''

''well that's interesting. what house are you in?''

''Gryffindor, you?''

''same.''

james was starting to remember the person's mask. it was just like lily's when he snuck into their room. then it hit him. it was lily. she had worn her beautiful dress, and shoes with her hair done up elegantly and her mask was on. escorting her outside of the main dance part, into a small bathroom for people in which he would remove his mask. as he removed his, lily had begun to remove hers.

''James?''

''that's the name i most commonly answer to lily.''

''i danced with the worlds biggest jerk...you ruined my night!''

''what did you expect? i love you and i know you love me too, deep down underneath that wall you have built. admit it.''

''why should i? my night is ruined. i was looking forward to this and now look what happens.'' lily started crying. she was also trying to put her mask back on with trembling hands and wanted to get victoria. she would help her.

''lily, please, i love you. i love you and i would die for you. please?"

lily looked at his blue eyes for a few seconds, and hers filled with tears. she was tearing down the wall of strength that kept her from falling for james. he loved her, and she loved him. was it not to be? he would die for her, but would she do the same? this time she felt like a damsel in distress that had been safe, then exposed herself and needed to be saved. james was coming to save her. why couldn't she say yes? why wouldn't she confess her love. she took off her mask completely, and undid her hair. she washed off her makeup. then with all the love inside of her heart that had broken the dam to keep the passion from overflowing she returned his love.

''i love you too james. with all of my heart.'' and he tenderly reached in for a kiss. before he got close enough she had slapped him.

''this is for ruining my night, and she gave him a kiss on the cheek instead, ''and that's for everything else.''

the rest of the night was magical, they ballroom danced to lady gaga, became drunk on butterbeer and starting being outrageous by dancing on table tops and signing loudly to Ke$ha. they had a blast. the next morning neither of them remembered at thing.


	6. Chapter 6

good people, this is the last chappie of this story and since my chrome isnt working right i will make this quick. its a good tie at the end and i hope that you leave reviews. the words in the story that say linebreak are s'posed to be line breaks. just so you know.

''its time !''

gripping some of the skirt of her gown with her two hands, she followed victoria to the living room of the potter mansion. the wedding was outside, so james was out there goofing off with Remus and sirius like always . some things would never change. and some things should never have to change thought lily as she waited for her parents to come. her mom had a look of disgusted wonder on her face, and her dad was just blessed out again like every other day. he claimed that the good Lord had granted him another day to live and so he was going to be grateful.

''honey, here'' said her mother holding out a box.

''these were your great grandma's and have been passed down.''

lily opened the box and inside she found the most beautiful pair of earrings. they were silver with blue sapphires in them, making them sparkle. taking out her studs she put them in. she got up and gave her parents hugs and kisses and then shooed her mom off to go and sit in the pews. she then lined up her bridesmaids and maid of honor. taking her dads arm she walked out of the building when she was to. she was about to promise away her life to james Potter.

james was somewhere goofing off with sirius. they had brewed polyjuice potion a month before the ceremony and they were just waiting for the perfect victim. they took some of Victoria's hair off of her hairbrush. the bright colors stood out in the drink. they had slipped it into the punch a while ago and now where joking when remus came to join the merry party.

''james its time. hurry up or moldyshorts will get lily.''

james glared at remus while sirius found it funny. sirius had consumed a little more firewhiskey during the bachelor party and now he was stuck with a fifth level hangover. remus hated babysitting him because they weren't allowed to cage him up at the alter so that he would behave. james, who was on the ball that day conjured a spoon to give to sirius. he was dumbstruck at how sirius reacted.

''OOOOOOOOOH shiny! shiny, shiny SHINY?'' but he should have expected that.

but james had a duty and he left for the alter with his two best friends.

the wedding march precession was slow paced, but it didn't keep lily from not going fast. she had one hand with her father and one hand hitching up some of her skirt. james was standing there with a sane look on his face, but looking handsome while doing it. his two friends were almost looking completely different, with remus being normalish and sirius being out of hand. when she was at the alter her dad placed her hand in james and went to take a seat with her mother. lily couldn't believe it though, she was going to be giving away her life to the boy she once hated. the boy with an invisibility cloak and a knack for trouble. she stepped up so she could be in line with him. then the priest started talking. the only reason it seemed was good about the vows was because sirius kept shouting out inappropriate and rude things to the priest.

''HURRY UP! I could be at home right now dumping james in a cold bathtub like last time...'' and with that she started at james. he shrugged a little and the priest kept going.

(linebreak)

the newlywed couple sat at the back of the room instead of the front. they believed they were all the same, equal to be nice. they didn't want much attention. james kept snogging lily, lily kept giggling and they both kept ordering firewhiskey. the had lost their sanity. no way i am going to get that back, thought lily with a smirk in her easy head. this was the best night of her life again. she kept hugging and kissing all night long until the broom was summoned to take lily and james away with. she shivered at the idea of going up in the air but she loved it at the same time. james was a good flyer no wonder he made the quidditch team. as they rode into the night they didn't know what was going to happen. the walked into pure mystery but they weren't afraid.

(another linebreak)

a few years later lily gave birth to a son they had dubbed Harry James Potter. he had james black hair but her green eyes so he was a very sticking child. he slept through nights and didn't cry very much. lily was laying him down as james walked into the house, locking it behind him.

''how's my favorite girl and boy in the world?'' he said picking up Harry.

''sleepy and sleepier, put him down james. he needs to sleep remember?''

''fine. guess who i saw today.''

''who?''

''Sirius, old padfoot. he was sure surprised to see me.''

''i would say that too you know.'' lily was getting woozier than ever. she needed to lay down.

''because you love-'' and james was broken off with a loud thump outside. then the thumping noise came into the house. soon Voldemort had came into Harry's room and lily and james were there with wands at the ready. it was an odd sight though because of usually having the snake and some death eaters with him he only had himself and a wand. brandishing the point at james he yelled 'avada kedavra' and with a scream from lily james had fallen. voldemort was about to murder lily when she grasped her wand with a shaking hand and whispered 'expelliarmus' then grabbed Harry and tried to run. voldemort was faster. he tried to kill the infant in her arms but her love for harry was too strong. it left a scar on his forehead. then with nothing to protect lily, he killed her with the last gust of strength he had after losing most of it to harry. with that voldemort died into complete nothingness, while harry squirmed in his mothers dead arms.


End file.
